Yu and Mika go to the Zoo
by Anonsass
Summary: Yu and Mika go to zoo, but a lot of weird things happen. (one-shot) (au-ish) (crack)


**a/n:** _so this is my posted first fanfiction. I write a lot, but I don't publish. I apologize if it's a bit iffy. This also is kind of crack-ish. I wouldn't be posting at all if it weren't for my friend Jay (thatsassangel) so go check him out, he writes Death Note fics if you like that. I don't own them characters down there_

* * *

"Mika put me down, I can walk on my own!" Yuichiro demanded, feeling embarrassed that Mika was carrying him bridal style _again_.

"Not until, they stop following us," replied Mika, looking back at the group of people following Mika and Yu to the zoo.

At the front was Guren, followed by Shiho, Yoichi, Shinoa, and Mitsuba.

Stalking behind them was Ferid, who was keeping a close eye on Mika.

Yu sighed dramatically, "Guren go away, I can handle myself!" Yu yelled back, struggling to turn towards them in Mika's arm.

"It's not that we don't trust you, we don't trust your boyfriend!" Shiho shouted, smirking at him.

Yu's face went a deep crimsons, before he retorted, "He's not my boyfriend! And I wasn't talking to you! And Guren please, we're just going to the zoo."

Instead of replying, Guren attacked Ferid who was being annoying as usual. Then they got in a full out battle, invovled Yoichi, Mitsuba, and Shiho. Mika took this moment to run forward, using his amazing vampire speed to reach the zoo gates. Upon reaching the zoo gates, he put Yu down; who was still blushing something fierce.

"Yu, do you want to see the penguin exhibit?" Mika asked as they passed through the front gates, looking at all the different posters.

"We're not boyfriends," Yu mumbled under his breath. Mika wouldn't have heard it if he didn't have super epic vampire hearing.

"I just asked if you wanted to see the damn penguins Yu," Mika stated, drawing Yu's attention back to him.

"Oh... penguins. Sure," Yu stated, a smile crossing his face.

Meanwhile...

A wild Shinoa stalked the duo from behind a bright sign saying something about new lion cubs. How dare Yu go on a date with Mika and not her? She asked him if he wanted to go with her to a fancy restaurant last week, but noooo he was going to watch movies with Mika. It was all, Mika this Mika that. Why didn't he ever think about her feelings.

They started moving through a more crowded area of the zoo. Shinoa was trying to keep her distance, but with all the people she was losing track of her targets. They took a left, she followed them, but upon turning the corner she lost site of the black and blond haired duo.

"Damn it!" she growled.

Her mission had failed.

"Okay, Yu, I think we lost her," Mika said and Yu let out a breath of air.

"Thank goodness, she's been a little obsessive lately."

Mika raised an eyebrow, "A little?"

"Welll..." Yu paused for a moment, "yeah maybe a lot obsessive."

"Yeah."

They were really far away from the penguins now, so Yu and Mika decided the see the lions since Yu really liked lions and the exhibit was rather close to them.

The lions were lazily moping around their enclosure, just chilling. Yu grew bored quickly and wondered why he even agreed to go to the zoo in the first place.

Suddenly a wild Ferid appeared behind Yu, piking him up and throwing him into the lions den. Satisfied, Ferid quickly went back front to the fight he was in with Guren and the others.

Yu landed hard and it hurt, bad. "Damn vampires," he muttered, getting up.

It may have been about a 12 foot drop, but Yu wasn't entirely human so it was okay. He survived. He was the main character of an anime, he can't die in a one shot like this. He wasn't even badly injured. The only thing he was worried about were the lions. The lions looked at him, wondering if Yu was going to be a tasty meal. Yu thought he was going to be safe, but then the lions starting coming towards him.

"Damn it!" Yu cursed as the lions approached him, reaching for his sword.

He forgot that he was in an AU and he didn't have a sword on him. Frustrated at the writer of this AU, he glared angrily at the lion. This pissed the lion off further and it charger Yu.

Mika swooped in to save the day with his amazing vampire powers as he landed, scooped Yu in his arms, and jumped out of the lion enclosure. After Mika set Yu down, Yu sat there pouting. Mika wondered why Yu was pouting instead of thanking Mika for saving his life and acting OOC and pleasing the fangirls by kissing him.

"Why are you pouting Yu?" asked Mika.

"Why did the writer give you your awesome vampire powers, but didn't give me my sword?" asked Yu, upset he couldn't have taken on the lions.

Mika sighed. "I don't have my sword either. It's because we're in a world where vampires and the seraphs exist, but so does a majority of the humans so the writer can put us in a situation that we can go on a date to the zoo."

Yu's face turned a bright red as he heard the words Mika was saying, "So, the fic writer wants us to be on a date? And she wants me to be your _boyfriend?_ "

"It appears so. Let's make it be," said Mika, holding out his hand.

"Fine," Yu huffed, taking hold of Mika's hand.

They walked hand in hand to the penguin exhibit.

* * *

 **a/n:** _i'm not sure what happened, i just kind of wrote. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. Oh well. Thanks for reading. Leave a review please! 3_


End file.
